


No Words

by Leela



Series: Glam Words 'Verse - Adam/Sauli [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Community: glam_100, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/pseuds/Leela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam's infatuated with the small things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Words

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [glam_100](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/), prompt #020: Infatuation. Many thanks to aislinntlc for the beta.

Adam's infatuated with the small things. Things he didn't know were important until he and Sauli were trying to have a relationship across thousands of miles. 

His breath catches when he curls up on a couch with Sauli's head in his lap. They don't have to talk. They watch TV, read, listen to music. 

Being the first to wake up stops Adam's heart in his chest. He lies on his side and watches Sauli's chest rise and fall. A shaft of sunlight sparkles on Sauli's hair, and Adam has to reach out and touch. Remind himself that this is real.


End file.
